What Must Be
by L.J.S.fanatic
Summary: The story takes place a couple years after Season 2 Episode 13 "The Chosen One".  Vlad had erased everyone's memories and his sister is gone, now he must face his transformation. What will being 16 bring to him? R&R please! This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

**What Must Be…**

The lust had become too much for Vlad. His eyes began to turn bright, blood red and his fangs extended. All the years he kept his father and sister from biting breathers, and all the time he himself vowed to never drink breather blood were thrown from his mind. The only thoughts Vlad had now were of blood and how good it would be to suck this breather dry.

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday**

Vlad awoke to his alarm per usual. Even though he did not go to Stokely Grammar anymore he convinced his dad to give him his classes at the same time. Ever since Vlad put on the crown of power to protect his family from the slayers and erased everyone's memories, including his best mate Robin and his family, he had almost completely shut himself off from the world of humans or breathers as was the vampire term.

Vlad suddenly realized what day it was, it was his 16th birthday. The day he was to face his reflection and become a full fledged vampire. He began thinking of his cousin Borris who was even more human-like than Vlad, but turned evil on his transformation day and tried to kill their fathers. Then his thoughts turned to his sister, Ingrid. She had always been cruel, cunning etc. so nothing really changed until she turned her breather boyfriend Will, then Vlad had seen her more human-like than she had ever been. She had run away once Vlad had woken up after becoming unconscious from the power he borrowed from the Crown of Power.

He missed his sister, even with her cruelty towards him, he still loved her.

"Vladimir!"

"Coming dad!" he called back

Time for lessons, which meant he had to get out of his warm, comfy bed. He would miss it after today because from today onward he would be sleeping in a coffin like his dad. As Vlad got up he cautiously walked up to his window. He had been avoiding opening it for the past 2 years in fear the world he left behind would haunt his dreams. As he opened the shutters covering the window a burst of fresh air blew into the room and gave his dark brown hair, almost black, hair a wind blown look. Vlad was heartbroken at the sight he saw. There stood a small town with not much to do unless you're from around the area. One school for this town so all the children went there, He saw some children laughing and running around while other dragged their feet as if they were going to prison. He missed it; Vlad had always thought the children were silly for dreading such a privilege. He missed Robin too as well as his younger sister Chloe. Robin had been his best mate from the day his family, the Dracula's, moved to Stokely in Wales from Transylvania. Robin, being the vampire fanatic he was, recognized them as vampires right away. Chloe, on the other hand, had been different. At first she hadn't even believed in vampires and when she found out she almost told the principle. Luckily Vald and Robin had caught up to her and Vlad proved that he wasn't dangerous. They became friends after that. Chloe was a child prodigy so she was the brains and reason of the trio and they had all sorts of escapades until Vald's dad, the Count, held a Hunt Ball and tried to bite Robin and her family the Branaghs, then it was just Vlad and Robin again.

"Vladimir Dracula! Do Not Make Me Come Up There And Get You Myself!"

Vlad then closed the shutters of his window with a sigh. Knowing this would be his last time to look at sunlight, never mind be in it; he looked back one more time, then took a deep breath and, with vampire speed, went to go see his father.


	2. Chapter 2 : Lessons

**Author's corner :)  
>Sorry that this chapter is <em>reeaally <em>short but it just kind of worked out that way.  
>I do not own Young Dracula but seriously wish I was a part of it ;)<br>Enjoy and I would like everyone to know how appreciative I am that you read/reviewed my story.  
>UPDATE NOTICE: Will be updated EVERY Friday unless something major comes up.<br>Without further adeu here is chapter 2 ... (it rhymes :D)_  
><em>**

******Chapter 2: Lessons**

As Vlad appeared at the bottom of the stairs he realized someone else was waiting for him with his father.

".. Ingrid?"

"Hey, maggot-breath," his sister replied with a grin.

Surprising everyone, including himself, Vlad ran up to his sister and hugged her.

"V-Vladdy? I never knew you loved your sister that much."

Vlad looked at his father, and as he started to let go of Ingrid she hugged him back. Count almost fainted at the sight of his children getting along and Vlad, dumfounded, had no idea what to do.

"Ingrid?"

"I, for the first time, admit life.. Or rather, un-life, is better with family around."

Vlad and Ingrid just stood there for a while until the Count regained his composure. It was time for Vlad's lessons: Vampire History, Vampire Law, First Bite, and Slayer Defence, with a break for lunch between Law and FB. Ingrid went to bed, leaving Vlad and the Count alone. The Count began teaching, though soon realized that Vlad's head was in the clouds. He was thinking about Robin and Chloe again. He couldn't help it, he missed them.

".. Vlad?"

Vlad realized his dad had been calling him for some time, and began to pay attention. The hours of the day were passing quickly. Count had given up on today's lessons, retiring to his coffin. Vlad was now alone, and it scared him. He worried what he would start thinking about, or what he might do. Finally, he caved in. He listened to his heart and went for a walk.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

***Hey guys how are you liking the story so far? I am really excited for this chapter and the next chapters to come. I must warn you there may be about 30 chapters by the time I finish writing :P my mind just works that way. I would also like to thank all of you, my readers for reading and I hope you will continue to read. Enjoy!*  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: Memories**

Robin sat in his room. No longer obsessing over the supernatural had done him good. He was now captain of the rugby team and had a beautiful girlfriend, Lauren Harper. The only things he had kept from his 'dark days', as everyone referred to his younger years as, were some vampire posters and books, as well as his old cape. He didn't know why, but he couldn't give them up. Chloe told him it was probably nostalgia and he couldn't disagree, but it didn't explain why Chloe liked vampires. She had never been into that sort of stuff. He picked up his old journal and began to flip through it. As he read, a slight pain began to form in the back of his head. What he had written was extraordinarily creative… Or was it more? Chloe was mentioned in a lot of the entries, so he texted her to find out if there was any truth to what he had written.

Chloe reached for her phone as she felt it vibrate. She looked at it and sighed. Her brother would be too lazy to call down the hall for her. The text requested she go to his room and bring her old diary with her. She sighed again and closed her coursework binder. On her way to her bookshelf, where she kept her diaries, she couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror. She wasn't vain or anything, she just couldn't believe how much she had changed in the past three years. Her blonde hair was in a braid and came down to her lower back. Her blue eyes were now covered with a pair of black frames and her complexion was paler. Currently 14, she had begun to develop. Boys at school were constantly asking her out on dates, but she always turned them down. Chloe felt her phone vibrate again. She sighed and yelled that she was coming. Quickly, she grabbed her diary and made her way to Robin's room.

Robin looked up as Chloe walked in. He noted that she looked angry and kept his mouth shut about how long she had taken.

"Here, Robin; My old diary. Why do you need it, anyway?"

"I found some interesting stuff in my journal about the Counts. I just wanted to see if it was part of my phase or not."

Chloe had forgotten that the Counts still lived in that old castle. She saw no movement or light, ever. As Chloe pondered more on the odd family from... She couldn't remember where, her head started pounding. It wasn't until Robin screamed that Chloe realized why. Both of their minds felt like they were on fire and all of their memories concerning Vlad and vampires was slowly returning. Their mother, Elizabeth Branagh, came up to see what all the screaming was about.

"It's nothing, mum," they chimed in unison.

"Maybe you should go for a walk, and get some fresh air…" Their mother said with a worried look.

"That sounds like a good idea, mum. Come on, Robin. We'll be back later!"

With that the two siblings ran out of the house and started walking to the park.

***To be perfectly honest with everyone I've written quite a bit. I am in the middle of writing chapter 15 (I am still only going to post every Friday though) and I am stumped. :P So as of right now things are going fine but once we reach chapter 14 I can make no promises. I will however update you next chapter on how things are going. R&R please! Thank-you!***


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, Crap!

***Hello everyone. (: This is L.J.S.' unofficial yet official beta. We apologize for the late update, but the author is packing for a trip, and I still had to edit. Better late than never though, eh? Here's the most recent chapter, we hope you enjoy it. (:**

**Chapter 4: Oh Crap!**

Vlad had been swinging on one of the park swings for the past hour, enjoying the last bit of his humanity. It was getting late, however, so he had begun to walk back up to the castle when he heard voices. They seemed familiar to him somehow. Almost like... 'No. It couldn't be,' he thought. Just then, he caught a glimpse of the speakers. It was Robin and Chloe! Vlad used his vampire speed and hid behind a bush.

"Chloe we have to!" Robin cried at his sister. "He was our friend."

"He erased our memories, Robin! We couldn't have meant that much to him!" the young blonde retaliated.

'How could Chloe even say that?' Vlad wondered. 'I erased their memories to protect them and stop a bloody war!' At that moment, Vlad realized the flaw in their conversation. He had erased their memories, and they shouldn't remember that day or him.

"Look, Chloe, it's Vlad we're talking about here."

"That doesn't mean anything! He's almost sixteen, Robin. In fact he turns sixteen today!"

"Stop it!"

The two Branagh children paused and looked toward a patch of bushes near the swings. Vlad made his presence known, looking at them angrily.

"I finally accepted what I had to go through today and here you stand before me, with your memories no less. What is that!"

Robin and Chloe were shocked and didn't know what to do. The only other time they had seen Vlad show anger and aggression was when Magda, Vlad's mother, had come back to the castle pregnant and the Count was favouring the unborn child. That was one fiasco everyone wanted to forget. The next shock was that Vlad was crying, almost bawling.

"I spent y-years getting rid of any th-thoughts of staying in your w-world. Now you show up a-and…" He couldn't continue speaking as the tears were getting out of control.

Finally, Robin got it. He studied Vlad. He was no longer wearing the bright striped sweaters he had loved, having traded them for a crimson t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Where his light coloured trousers used to be were now black, tight-fitting jeans. His clothing wasn't all that had changed. His hair was longer, covering his eyes unless it was styled to the side. There were dark bags under his eyes and he was paler than he used to be.

"Vlad, how long has it been since you were last outside?" Robin asked slowly, as if unsure of himself.

Chloe noticed Vlad's changes as well and a sad look shadowed her face. Vlad looked at Robin, the pain in his turquoise eyes evident, and wiped his tear-stained face.

His response was a hesitant, "Well, about… Uhm, two years…"

Robin and Chloe stared in disbelief. They realized that the Vlad that stood before them was not the same one they had known before. The deafening sound of the castle bell rang out then, summoning Vlad for his transformation. The soon to be vampire began to walk away, without so much as a good bye to his mortal friends.

He slowed his walk slightly and said in a cold, indifferent voice, "It was good to see you both one last time."

Then he was gone, leaving the Branagh children alone once more.

***Read and review, pretty please! Much love to you glorious people.**


	5. Chapter 5: Action Plans

**** Oh my goodness I'm sorry guys! My Friday was hectic and I just got home and remembered! FORGIVE ME! :'( Here is chapter 5 and to make it up to you I will upload chapter 6 on Thursday. Enjoy!******  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: Action Plans**

Chloe had never heard Vlad speak in such a cold tone before and never wanted to again. Despite saying that she wanted nothing to do with him, she knew that wasn't true. She had always liked him more than a friend but nobody knew her feelings about him, and she wanted to keep it that way. Luckily, when Robin had been reading her diary, he hadn't come across any of her entries that dealt with her feelings towards the young vampire boy. Though she had told Robin they weren't going to the castle, Chloe planned to sneak away and go on her own. She just had to figure out how.

Robin was sulking in his room, like many times before when he couldn't go to the castle. Chloe had forbidden him from even bringing it up. She warned him that she would be listening and if he tried to leave, she would tell their mother that he was sneaking out. He was thinking about why his sister wouldn't trust Vlad when he heard a thump and rustling from outside the house. Robin ran to his window and anger flooded through him; Chloe had climbed out her window. 'She must be going to the castle!' he thought. Climbing from his own window, he chased after her. She may have been more athletic, and for longer, but he caught up fairly quickly.

"What do you think you're doing, Chloe?"

"What? Robin! H-how.. ? W-why.. ?" Chloe sighed and started again. "You were right. Vlad is our friend and no matter what it's not right to leave him."

Robin was astonished at her confession, but a smirk crawled across his lips.

"So, what's your plan to get into the castle?"

"Ah, well... I was just going to go in the front door."

"Vlad would have thought of that and told Renfield not to let us in. Not to mention the place is probably crawling with vampires tonight."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Chloe replied exasperatedly.

Robin held up a grappling hook with a yellow rope. It was the same one that he had used to get into the castle when Vlad had first moved in.

"I really do wish they made these things in black," Robin said, smiling wickedly.


	6. Chapter 6: Final Words

**Hey guys! SO I'm updating today because I felt bad for updating late last week even if it did have a positive outcome :) I'm really enjoying your reviews and I think if I reach 10 reviews I'll upload two chapters on the following week :D  
>ENJOY 3 ;D<strong>

******Chapter 6: Final Words**

Vlad, Ingrid, and the Count stood in front of the door leading to the blood mirror room. Vlad was terrified, though he'd never let his father know. The Count was feeling quite the opposite; he was ecstatic. Ingrid was indifferent, as per usual. Count had made Vlad change into his good clothes, which consisted of a black leather cape, a red silk shirt with frills at the cuffs, a tie, and black dress pants.

Ingrid eyed her brother up and down. He certainly looked like a vampire, especially compared to when he was younger, but she knew he didn't want this. To transform was one of his biggest fears and worst nightmares. Their father had told her earlier that 'his Vladdy' had become such a wonderful vampire and that he had cut himself off from the breather world. Ingrid couldn't believe it. Her breather-lover brother gave up the life he had wanted, so badly, so easily? She had to ask him why before he became a fully fledged vampire. But she didn't dare do so while their father was present.

"Dad, maybe you should go check on how Renfeild is doing before Vlad goes in?"

"Hm.. Good idea, Ingrid; for a girl, anyway. That rank buffoon does seem to mess up regularly. I'll be right back."

Finally, thought Ingrid, now she could talk with Vlad alone.

"Vlad?"

"Yeah?" he replied in a cold, hardened tone.

"Vlad, why did you give up everything you had worked so hard to achieve?"

"What do you mean?" His voice showed little emotion as he spoke and his expression was blank.

"Your breather life… Why did you give it up?"

Vlad just stood there in silence as Ingrid awaited a reply. Finally, he spoke, and as he did tears began to form in his eyes that he quickly wiped away.

"For the same reason you came back and I erased the memories of the Van Helsings, Branaghs and that Kurt guy; to protect my family."

Ingrid wondered how Vlad knew the reason she had come back and was about to ask when the Count came back. It was the moment he had waited for his whole death, the moment Vlad inwardly dreaded, and the moment that peaked Ingrid's curiosity. It was time for Vlad's transformation.

The door swung open, and just as Vlad was about to enter he handed his sister a bundle of letters.

"Bye," was the last thing Ingrid heard.

**CLIFFHANGER :D Yaaaaay!**

**I know some of you are probably sad Vlad is no longer the little innocent breather lover he once was .. but man are bad boys hot XD Just my opinion though. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and tune in next week for chapter 7 where Vlad ... TRANSFORMS! dun dun duhhhh!**

**Bye~  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Blood Mirror

**A/N:**Unedited sorry :c But yeah so I just found this... SORRY! I know a lot of you have been asking for updates but -sigh- life *shrugs* So I'm going to be posting all I have found and hopefully soon (no promises this time) I will get around to typing and writing more. Thanks for reading~

**Chapter 7: The Blood Mirror**

As soon as Vlad was in the room and out of the way of the door it slammed shut. He knew what he had to do nut he also wanted to prolong his humanity. Vlad sighed inwardly; he wanted to keep breathing but the longer he procrastinated the more frightened he got. He finally walked up to the blood mirror cautiously; you never knew what could happen when dealing with vampiric objects.

"Well that's odd, all I see is myself." Vlad said in a childish voice.

Then all of a sudden his reflection disappeared and there was nothing. Vlad leaned closer to check for sure that it wasn't just some trick.

"Boo!"

Vlad screamed and the person in the mirror laughed sinisterly.

"Not scared of your own reflection are you?" the reflection teased Vlad with a fangy smirk.

"You just caught me off guard is all." Vlad replied sheepishly.

"Ha! Yeah right, we are one in the same Vladdy, I can sense your feelings."

This is the worst than I thought it would be, Vlad noted, I look so evil and full of hatred.

"Aha! That's because we are; let me show you something…" Reflection Vlad said while slowly fading.

After about a minute a scene appeared on the mirror. It was of the night the heads of the vampire clans gathered to find the new Grand High Vampire. The Count was about to be crowned.

"Dad don't do this," the scene showed Vlad when he was begging his father not to go through with the coronation. "I'm the Chosen One."

Everyone laughed at him and both past and present Vlad looked down in embarrassment. Vlad felt rage begin to build up inside him, then his reflection returned.

"Do you see Vladdy? You are the laughing stock of the vampire world, but when we come together I'm going to change that."

His reflection was gone again and a new scene began to play. Vlad was back in his old castle in Transylvania with a room full of vampires. They were all laughing at him calling him a 'Draculoser'. Vlad saw himself snap and turn two of the vampires closest to him into dust. This made all the other vampires stop laughing and cower in fear. The scene made Vlad scared but at the same time the anger had disappeared and satisfaction replaced it.

"Feels good doesn't it? Do you see what I can accomplish? What I can do for us?"

Vlad glared at his reflection with pure hatred and scream at it.

"I am not evil!"

"That certainly is so; for now." the reflection shot back before laughing wildly.

The reflection began to claw its way through the mirror and Vlad readied himself. If he had learned anything from Ingrid's transformation he knew that he had to fight to remain the dominant one. The vampiric Vlad was out of the mirror and looked at the soon to be vampire with hungry eyes.

"Here I come Vladdy." It cooed.

The reflection pounced at Vlad and was dodged. Vlad with quick thinking grabbed his reflection's forearms and began what was to be the worst pain he could ever feel. It was inside him now fighting for total control but Vlad would have none of it. His whole body felt like it was on fire; the last thing he thought about before becoming unconscious was Robin and Chloe.


	8. Chapter 8: Waiting

**A/N:**Unedited~

**Chapter 8: Waiting**

Robin and Chloe finally reached Vlad's room after an extensive amount of climbing. They paused and examined the room they had spent so much time in so long ago. It looked almost the same, for the most part, but felt different in a way. It was as if a dark cloud had settled in the room and made it heavy. Robin noticed Vlad's favourite mirror was covered so he went to go see why. As he pulled off the sheet he saw that the mirror was covered again with paper and tape. Quickly but carefully he took off every inch of paper and discovered that underneath it all were photos of the duo and trio together. Vlad had tried to forget his past but to no avail Robin guessed.

Chloe sat on Vlad's bed while her brother examined the mirror. It was still unmade and had dirty laundry on it. She sighed and wondered what to do next; who knew how long it would take the room's owner to finish up and come to rest. Then she heard the creak of the door and looked up excitedly expecting Vlad. Her hopes fell when she noticed it was Ingrid who was entering the room. Chloe ran over to Robin and got his attention to the door as well.

Ingrid closed the door quickly and latched it. Her efforts would not stop other vampires from getting in but it would slow them down.

"What are you two doing here?" she whispers in a harsh tone.

"It's Vlad's birthday and we're his friends so we came to be with him. Is there something wrong with that?" Robin retaliates.

"Oh nothing at all you total bat-brain, just downstairs is swarming with vampires and I am assuming that when Vlad gets up here he wont be ecstatic to see breathers are in the castle."

Ingrid just stared at the two careless Branaghs for a while before she sighs and tells them to sit. She asks them how they got their memories back and they explained in detail what happened. Ingrid then told them about her conversation with Vlad before he went into the blood mirror room.  
>"Hey I just noticed you haven't tried to attack us let alone threaten." Robin comments.<p>

Ingrid replied with a simple, 'I don't do that anymore."

The subject was dropped. Chloe asked what the red envelope sticking out of the vampire's cloak was the Ingrid remembered.

"Oh right, these are for you." Two rather large piles of letters were pulled from the cloak pocket and handed to each breather. Chloe opened and read some of hers. They were from Vlad; various apologies were written as well as simple letters and feelings of his days in the castle.

"Ingrid," Chloe asked. "why did you come up to Vlad's room?"

With that Ingrid burst into long suppressed tears.

"I thought I would ask Vlad to … to… W….and…" As Ingrid cried her words became less coherent and more jumbled.

"You were going to ask Vlad for a favour? You? What a laugh!" Robin spouts from his rather large seeming mouth.

Chloe shot him a disapproving look and comforted Ingrid through her sobs and breaths. Robin became confused. The two girls sitting before him had never gotten along but seemed to share a mutual understanding of some sort. Girls, he thought, unpredictable! The three sat there for quite some time waiting for Vlad's arrival. It was only a matter of time.


	9. Chapter 9: Changes

**A/N:**So still unedited and this one is really short... I'm actually not even sure if this is the full chapter...

**Chapter 9: Changes**

Vlad slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He wondered why he was on the floor and what had happened for him to get there. He saw the mirror and decided to see if he had any bumps or bruises. Vlad was confused when he first got to the mirror; he had no reflection. He tried many things to figure out why this was until it clicked in his mind. He had just undergone his transformation and he was a full fledged vampire. He lifted his hand to his mouth and checked his teeth. Sure enough he had razer sharp fangs. Vlad stumbled back a bit and gulped. Then realized something; he felt good. Better than he had in years. Now it may have been due to his lack of exercise and staying inside for the past two years, but he felt more alive than ever before. Ironic isn't it? He decided that he had spent enough time in this bloody room and went to walk to the door. In an instant he was there and it swung open for his signifying he may leave.

Vlad stepped out of the room and saw his father sitting on a chair looking bored. The Count looked up with expecting eyes as his son and heir emerged. The boy was noticabally different than from when he entered. He was taller now, most likely a good five inches. When he had entered his head hung low and you could see the fear in his eyes; now his head was held high and confidence shone through and through. He was a true vampire at last.

"How was it Vladimir?"

"It was easy to be perfectly honest, dad. How long was I in there?"

"About two hours."

"I'm hungry."

"Go get changed and come to the banquet hall; we are having a feast!"

Vlad was gone to his room in an instant and the Count smiled. His son was a natural; a chip off the old fang if you will. He was so full of joy he shape-shifted into a bat and flew directly to the banquet hall to share the wonderful news.

Vlad was in front of his bedroom and was about to walk in when he smelt something off. He paused and listened more closely; there was crying.


End file.
